Greener Grass
by Delilah Twain
Summary: Scarlett needs to get the tax money for Tara, and there is a new, rich, bachelor in Atlanta. Scarlett is determined to marry him, but what happens when Rhett walks back into her life?
1. Homecoming

Occurring while Scarlett is exiled at Tara during the war, starting with Ashley's return.

To anyone that took the time to notice, Scarlett had on her the look of a new bride, a look of contentedness and love, and in noticing such a look on anyone's face, one would surely bring themselves to search for recipient of such a look.

Ashley did notice that very same look on Scarlett's face, but did not need to search, for he was undeniably sure that it was directed towards himself. He had been on the receiving end of that look for many years and it near broke his heart every time. It was not that he was ungrateful for it, but more that he could not truthfully return it.

He had been at war for about a year and had only just returned that afternoon. He had walked a very long distance to return home, when he could not get rides from friendly stranger, and as he walked that last bit with Tara in sight, his heart had swelled with love for the County, love for the old days and all else that the war had destroyed. He had thought of his dear sweet Melly and the last time he had seen her, of the possibility of a child and the sort of child that it might be. Scarlett did not enter his head more than a sister might, and in the same capacity that she might. As he drew closer he thought of the last time he had seen her, and the guilt that had filled him so soon after the event of their goodbye took place in his mind once more.

This of course was quickly wiped away as Melanie ran towards him and embraced him with tears streaming down her face. "Oh Ashley, oh Ashley I've missed you so. Finally you're home." He did not even notice Scarlett being restrained by Mammy behind Melanie's back, nor did he hear Mammy's words "he's not yo' husban'. He only thought of his kind, lovely Mellie and how good it felt to hold her in his arms again.

It had soon started to rain and the couple had remembered themselves and adjourned to the inside of the house, Scarlett and Mammy having previously gone in. As they entered the house, Melly looked up with a huge smile on her face. "Ashley I have a wonderful surprise for you, go into the sitting room and I'll be right back." He watched her climb the stairs and then went into the sitting room with easy countenance. He did not notice Scarlett there until it was too late.

"Oh Ashley I've missed you" She spoke the same words as Melanie and yet they did not elicit the same response. Instead of being heartened by them, he was saddened. "Scarlett it is wonderful to see you dear, how are things?"

"Ashley, things are terrible, Mother is gone, Pa has lost his mind, and the Yankees took everything that was worth anything. I need you" She took several steps towards him in an attempt to embrace him, but he took hold of her arms and lowered them to her sides.

"Scarlett please..."

They were interrupted by Melanie's entrance into the room, and Ashley was completely occupied by what she was holding.

"Ashley this is your son"

Scarlett withdrew from the room with a disappointed look on her face as Ashley picked up his son. Why, He looks as though he actually loves his wife, the cad, she had thought to herself as she made her way up to her room to think.

Apparently his vices were forgiven, for now she had that look upon her face, and Ashley was the one who had to deal with it.

I still haven't decided whether or not I like this story enough to continue with it, if I do Rhett will of course be making an appearance. It may not sound that way, but I am very Scarlett/Rhett friendly. I don't know, you guys tell me. Thank you.


	2. Shattered Belief

_Here's the second installment, it was a long time coming, and a bit longer than the first._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After supper, the entire company at Tara adjourned to the sitting room for coffee.

Ashley took his place next to Melanie on the sofa, so Scarlett was resigned to sitting across from them on a winged armchair. Ashley was dreading the inevitable conversation between them, and was thankful for the presence of Will, Suellen, Carreen, and Melanie, using them as a kind of proprietary shield from Scarlett's emotions.

"So Melly dear," he said, turning to face Melanie. "Tell me everything about my wonderful young boy, Beau."

"Our son is an absolute angel Ashley, he just learned to crawl last month, but I'm having no trouble keeping track of him..."

Scarlett was not listening to Melanie, but was focusing intently on Ashley's behavior. He was doing his absolute best not to look at her, it seemed, and was instead gazing lovingly at his son, who was sitting in his wife's lap.

'Oh', she thought, 'I understand, he's trying to make it inconspicuous. He doesn't want anyone to catch on that we're in love.' In fact, Ashley was trying to make her love inconspicuous, but for a totally different reason. He didn't have to mask his, because there was none, and he was trying to avoid hers completely.

Satisfied with her analysis of his behavior, Scarlett was content to sit in peace and listen to Melanie's chattering for the rest of the evening, but of course glancing at Ashley quite often.

Although he was not looking at her the entire time, Ashley did not fail to notice the thoughts that played across Scarlett's face in her moment of confusion, and they puzzled him. He realized that the sooner he talked to her, the better, and the sooner he could focus on his family in peace.

Still weak from being sick, Suellen and Carreen departed early to their beds, and Will followed them shortly after with the excuse of attending to a few farming things, and then to his bed. Melanie, Ashley and Scarlett were the only ones who remained, and sat in a lazy, but tense silence until Melanie stood and proclaimed that she had to put Beau to sleep for it was late, and that Ashley and Scarlett needn't get up.

Scarlett's heart leapt at these words, she would finally be alone with Ashley.

Once Melanie was out of hearing distance, Scarlett stood and crossed to where Ashley was sitting and sat down next to him, love burning in her face. He was looking at her with a kind of pity, like a father who had to tell his child that her pet had died, and Scarlett didn't like it at all.

"Ashley, stop looking at me like that, what's wrong darling?"

"Scarlett, please stop this charade, you're not in love with me, dear."

"Oh, but Ashley of course I am. I've always loved you, I could never love anyone else, how can you doubt that? Please tell me what's wrong."

"Scarlett please listen to me, for it's breaking my heart to tell you this, and I'm not sure that I could bear to repeat myself. I don't love you dear, not the way you want me to. I love your strength and your vigor, but I myself am not equal to it, and we would never be happy together. I tried to tell you that day at Twelve Oaks, but you would not hear it and it broke my resolve. I'm a coward for leading you on so, and you have my deepest apologies and devout admiration, but nothing more. I'm in love with my wife Scarlett, I'm sorry."

Ashley had unknowingly stood up while he said this, but Scarlett was still sitting on the sofa, looking increasingly smaller.

"Oh, don't say such things, you don't have to pretend to love her, you love me." said Scarlett doubtfully.

"Scarlett, you are so stubborn, and I love you as best I can, but you're like a sister to me."

She now stood up in front of him with tears in her eyes and indignant disbelief upon her face. "You mean to tell me that you led me on, that I haven't really your heart?" She was dangerously close to breaking down, but she did her best to blink back her tears, and she straitened her shoulders and lifted her chin, for her hurt pride wouldn't allow her anything else.

"Oh darling, you will always have...

"Ashley please, spare me your platitudes." She was now staring down at her hands, rubbing them together, as if trying to contain herself. Although devastated by what she was hearing, Scarlett could not help but have a prickling annoyance at how Ashley was acting. She wanted him to stop his ridiculous talking and take her into his arms and kiss her.

He did not kiss her.

Instead he looked at her with a look of guilt and went upstairs to find his wife, leaving Scarlett standing in the room, still not looking at him. The second she heard him climb the stairs, she collapsed on the sofa in a fit of tears.

"Oh he can't have meant all he said, he can't. That would mean that I've wasted these years loving him. I can't think about that now, it will destroy me, I'll think about it tomorrow. He won't get away with this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hopefully this chapter was a bit more interesting. I think I know where this story is going now, so I may write faster. Rhett will come! Thank you._


	3. Tara

This is a shorty, because I have to go to sleep now, but the story will go on. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett awoke the next morning feeling oddly free. Then Ashley's words from the previous night hit her like a rock. I can't let him know I care, she thought. I will put on a brave face and he'll never know the difference, he'll probably be wrapped up in his simpering wife anyway.

She dressed with extra care that morning, not that there were many dresses to choose from. Scarlett had to settle for an old worn out maroon frock, but she put a lot of effort into her coiffure and was almost contented with her appearance when she walked downstairs to the breakfast table.

She avoided Ashley's inquiring gaze as she sat down and put on an endearing smile for Will.

"Will, I was thinking that it might be nice to plant some pumpkins in the yard for the children and for pies. Pa used to love a good pumpkin pie."

"Scarlett, I'm afraid you have an issue a little more pressing to deal with at the moment. Jonas Wilkerson came by this morning saying how the taxes on Tara have been raised to $300 this year, and how he'd like to take it off your hands." Will said with a grimace.

Scarlett's face withdrew and her mind started wheeling a mile a minute. Half baked schemes and false options came to her but she was mostly filled with despair. What will I do, she thought, we have barely enough money for food, let alone taxes.

Everyone at the table was looking at her as she got up from the table, no longer hungry, and walked out the front door.

Scarlett wasn't even concentrating on where she was going, but thinking. This was not something that she couldn't put off until tomorrow, something that needed to be dealt with, soon. Where will I get $300 from, she thought anxiously. No one in the county has any money, just damned confederate bonds, like Pa.

When Scarlett looked up, she found herself in the middle of a field, forgotten in the heat of the war, overgrown, but beautiful. The subject of money left her head as she was struck with awe at mother nature's candor. Suddenly, she felt just like a little kid again, and she lifted her arms up in the air and spun around in circles, overwhelmed in giddiness at her own behavior.

She flopped down on the ground in the midst of dried hay and grass, and lay looking up at the clear Goergia sky. Memories of her childhood flooded into her head. Memories of hot Summer days, spent riding with her Pa, dirtying her dresses and being scolded by Mammy. The image of Gerald's florid Irish face swam in front of her eyes, smiling at her, he was telling her how much land meant to an Irishman, that it was the only thing worth working for, worth fighting for.

Scarlett had unknowing tears streaming down her face as she thought of her father, "Oh, Pa, you were the heart of Tara,"she sobbed "you loved her more than anything in the world, and now they're going to take her away from you."

Scarlett stood up and surveyed the lovely, rolling Georgia clay and saw her Pa in it.

"I won't let them take her, Pa, if I have to sell myself to the devil I won't let them take her"

With that, Scarlett squared her shoulders and began to make her way back to the house.


	4. Plan

**_This is a transition chapter, maybe it will entice you to read more when I continue. I hope it does!_** **_Please Review!_**

As Scarlett stepped off the train, she deeply inhaled the fresh Atlanta air, taking in the hustle and bustle that drew her back to this city. She had not been to Atlanta since it's attack by the Yankees, and it had the smell of rebirth. There was building and planning going on all around her, people trying to return it to its old glory.

Scarlett wasn't exactly sure what her plan of action was, but she knew that it would take place here. She had left Tara days after learning of her financial crisis, and decided to let the wind take her where it may.

She hired a hackney which took her to her Aunt Pitty's, where, after greeting her aunt, she sank down onto her old bed and began to formulate a plan. What was the one thing that she could always succeed at? What would lead her to the tax money? Of course, she thought, as realization hit her like a bullet. I have to get myself a wealthy man.


	5. The Wirthingtons

_**I think I finally know where this story is going.**_

With a determined smile on her face, Scarlett made her way down the stairs to the dining room, where dinner was being served. Her Aunt Pitty was already sitting down when she entered, so she softened her smile a little, and sat down, placing her napkin in her lap. Scarlett knew that if she wanted to find the right man for the job, she would need Pitty's cooperation and naivety on her side.

"Aunt Pitty," she said. "I'm just so anxious to have a good time while I'm here, after all the hard work at Tara. Do you know of any parties or Balls that might be happening soon?"

"Oh of course you are, you poor child. As it happens there is a Ball this next week, you came just in time. Shall I tell the Wirthingtons that you'll be coming?" answered Pitty.

"Oh yes please Aunty, that's just the thing I need. By the way, who are the Wirthingtons? I have never heard of them before."

Aunt Pitty got that glint in her eye that meant she was about to divulge a priceless piece of gossip to her listener. " Well of course you haven't dear, they've only just moved here from Savannah. As it turns out, the eldest son, Thomas, recently lost his wife. They were newlyweds, and she took her own life. He walked in and found her with a gun in her hand and a bullet in her head. The poor dear was apparently never the same again, Very wealthy though. His family moved him here to try to get her off his mind, you know, a change of scene and all. That's why he's here. That's why they're throwing the Ball..."

Although Pitty didn't notice, because she was still rambling, an evil grin had spread it's way over Scarlett's face. 'A wealthy, young man whom I have the chance of making an impression on. And he's throwing a ball.' As the wheels in her mind kept turning, the meal wore on and the sky grew dark. It was perfect; it could not have been better if Scarlett had choreographed it herself. In her mind, she had as well as won.

_**The next one will be longer. I promise. Please review! It makes me want to write more.**_


	6. The Ball

_**Here's Rhett!**_

Scarlett's face lit up, as she heard the flourish played by the musicians and the large double doors to the hall were opened in front of her. 'Pitty wasn't kidding when she said that they were wealthy,' she thought to herself 'this is magnificent. Everything was gold and white, from the gold leafed ceiling to the golden sheen of the polished parquet floor amid the dozens of tiny little tables covered in white surrounding it.

However breathless the setting left Scarlett, it was nothing compared to how she rendered every man in the room. Every head was drawn towards her when she entered the hall. Jealousy on the faces of the women and Lust on those of the men. She was absolutely stunning in a satin gown of emerald green. She had found it hidden in her closet at Aunt Pitty's, one of the few things that the soldiers didn't find and take. She had been absolutely ecstatic with relief when she found it, conscious that she would require it to complete her conquest. Regardless of her thinness and wanness, the dress did her more than justice, making her appear delicate, rather than weak.

Only one pair of eyes recognized the change in her physique. At first he was concerned, but the defense system in his brain blocked all sympathy out, knowing that it was not worth it. Rhett decided to stay hidden and watch her for a while, so as to gain an accurate gauge of her person. To occupy himself, he walked over to his old friend, Thomas Wirthington, to see if the ball was proving soothing to his heart.

As Rhett approached him, he noticed that Tom's focus was occupied by some one else, some one on the dance floor. Rhett followed his gaze to none other than Scarlett herself. He stopped short and turned towards her to see if she was aware of her effect on his friend. Scarlett was flirting and dancing with another man, glancing at Tom every so often to make sure that she had his attention. Rhett's mind was reeling; 'what is she getting herself into. I can hardly keep up with her mind, the little minx.'

When Rhett finally got to Tom, he chuckled to himself as he saw Scarlett being led to the pair by her dancing partner. He assumed that she had artfully gotten him to agree to introduce her to Tom, under the pretense of innocence. Tom's face lit up with expectation as she neared, still unaware of Rhett's presence. Rhett stepped back slightly while she was introduced by a flushed and stuttering partner as Miss O'Hara. 'So,' thought Rhett 'she is not a widow tonight, this is getting interesting.'

Rhett smirked as Scarlett's face turned from a coy simper to shock and horror as her stepped forward to join the trio.

"Why hello, my dear Miss O'Hara, I didn't know that you were in Atlanta, what brings you here?"

Scarlett's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she regained her composure and uttered "Oh, Captain Butler, you surprised me, I did not know that you were here either. I'm just here on a little vacation visiting my aunt." She turned her gaze to Tom and said "she gets ever so frightened being here by herself, so I come to keep her company sometimes. I'm thinking of making the move permanent though."

Tom's heart flew to his throat when Scarlett's tiny gloved hand found its way to his arm. " Miss O'Hara, I would be more happy than I can say if Atlanta were to gain you as an inhabitant. I just moved here myself and would love to have a lady such as yourself as a neighbor."

Scarlett removed her hand from his arm as she felt Rhett's burning gaze on it. She refused to look at him, but for some reason felt like she was doing something wrong by flirting with his friend. He was making it exceedingly difficult for her to complete her mission.

Luckily, Tom saved her from further discomfort by asking her for a dance, which she happily accepted. She tried to avert her gaze from Rhett's face as Tom led her to the floor, but managed to catch a glimpse of it, and it sent a shiver down her spine. His face was made of stone, but his eyes were burning with something that he couldn't control. He was too quickly losing control of the situation and decided that he had to act quickly.

As soon as propriety would permit, he stepped onto the floor and requested a dance with Scarlett himself. Tom was flushed with her overwhelming charm and more than happy to step away for a moment to gather himself.

Scarlett kept her eyes down as Rhett took her in his arms, but felt the electricity that surged from his hands to her hand and her waist, as well as the rigid composure of his form, that spoke of the emotion he was holding in.

"Look at me Scarlett." he said calmly. Almost too calmly.

She warily raised her eyes to his face and waited for him to say something else.

"I hope to God that you know what you're doing. I know that you're up to something and I'm pretty sure that I know what it is. I'm just curious as to why."

"Whatever do you mean Captain Butler?" she stammered.

Rhett involuntarily clutched her closer at these last words, taking note of her formality with his name. "Oh come Scarlett, surely I merit a 'Rhett' after our farewell several months ago, and you know exactly what I mean."

Scarlett flushed in embarrassment at his reference to their heated embrace on the road to Rough'and'Ready. She knew that he had the upper hand now, and it was not a situation she was comfortable with.

She immediately dropped her simpering pretense and looked him straight in the eye. "Rhett, I'm not here on vacation. Things at Tara are not going well." at this she dropped her gaze as Rhett again took the opportunity to observe her thin frame. His eyes were now filled with something acutely similar to sympathy, but also admiration at her forwardness. She continued.

"I don't mind the lack of food so much, but they have raised the taxes on Tara to $300, and I just don't have it. I know that it's not the proper thing to do, but I don't have any choice. I found some one who has the money, and I'm going to get him to marry me. All I have left is myself."

Rhett blanched at the bitter tone in her voice. She still had fire in her eyes, but she had grown up. While Rhett tried to deal with this revelation, the dance ended and Scarlett took the opportunity to get away from him. The ball had suddenly lost it's appeal, and she was suddenly tired. She decided to just go home, but not without first securing an invitation to dinner with the Wirthingtons the following evening.

**_I hope that this chapter was a little more satisfying. Please review and tell me what you want. The story can go one of two different ways._**


	7. Rhett

**_Enjoy!_**

Scarlett hadn't gotten very much sleep the night before, she was up tossing and turning, thinking about Rhett and how well he could read her. She wasn't counting on him being witness to her conquest, or even in Atlanta for that matter. He had slipped her mind when she made her plan, and now that he was back in the picture, she had to think about her goal with respect to it's changed likeliness.

On one hand, knowing some one close to Tom could prove to be very beneficial, but on the other hand, it was Rhett. Scarlett no longer had the cloak of a new impression on her side, and she knew that Rhett would be keeping a close eye on her.

In the end, by the time she awoke in the morning, she knew what she would do. She would go through with the original plan, Rhett be damned. She would simply have to make herself so irresistible that it would counteract anything Rhett might say against her.

With a determined gleam in her eye, Scarlett wrung for a maid to come help her get ready. She had a couple of errands to run before dinner and she had already wasted a lot of time by sleeping so late.

Scarlett got back just in time to take a bath, dry her hair, and get ready. While she was in town, she had an old friend do some alterations on another one of the dresses she found, while she went to Mr. Kennedy's store for some perfume. She'd decided against rouge, reasoning that the Wirthingtons were upper class people and she had to look respectable. When she went back to pick the dress up she was ecstatic. It looked just like new, and so fashionable. It was of a creamy white velvet with a ruffled scooped neckline and tiny cap sleeves.

When her maid put it on her, after her bath, Scarlett stood before the mirror assessing her image. Her skin was still pale, but the cream color set it of like ivory, all the while enhancing her thin frame. Her hair was done up, with loose tendrils caressing her neck. She wore no jewelry, except for the diamond earrings that she brought with her from Tara should the opportunity arise to sell them. Scarlett approved of this image and settled her green shawl over her shoulders, ready to leave.

When she was let into the door of the Wirthington's mansion she gasped in awe at the splendor. The 20 foot high ceiling of the entryway was so elegant, and Scarlett noticed the way the balcony had two stairways leading down to meet each other, creating symmetry. After she greeted Tom and his parents, she started to comment on the design, but the words caught in her throat as she focused on the man sitting on a sofa in the sitting room that she was being led to.

Tom noticed her hesitation and offered her an explanation.

"Miss O'Hara, after learning that you and Captain Butler were acquaintances I felt it would be nice to invite him for supper as well, I hope you don't mind?" He gave her a doubtful look.

Scarlett glanced at Rhett to see the amused look on his face and then looked back at Tom.

"Oh of course not, I'm happy to see the Captain here, it simply surprised me." She turned towards Rhett. "Captain Butler, it's nice to see you again, I trust that you're well?"she said in a simpering tone.

"Oh yes, quite well, my dear Mrs Ha- oh, My apologies, Miss O'Hara." he finished with a smirk on his face.

Scarlett's eyes shot warning daggers at him, providing means for a perfectly awkward situation. Luckily the butler entered right at that moment to announce that dinner was being served. Everyone sat in their places quietly while the food was brought out. Finally Tom broke the silence.

"Miss O'Hara, have you come to a decision yet regarding your stay in Atlanta? Please tell me you'll stay, it would make my year."

Scarlett lowered her lashes and initiated a ladylike pause, already knowing her answer. Rhett took the opportunity to put in another scathing remark. "Why yes Miss O'Hara, please say yes, I'm quite sure that our community has been missing a lady such as yourself." Her eyes darted towards him 'Why can he always insult one while making it seem like a compliment.' she thought.

"As a matter of fact,"she said, looking back at Tom, "I have decided to stay in Atlanta, at least for the time being. It's just so lovely here and I love how busy it is."

With that Tom's face lit up with happiness and the awkwardness was gone. Rhett, knowing that he was quickly losing his battle, sat in silence thinking of a different plan to get Scarlett all to himself. As the dinner wore on, Tom and Scarlett got even closer, Tom, of course, thinking that this was her true nature, and it grew late.

By the end of the dinner, Scarlett was sure that her plan was well on it's way. Tom was looking at her like he thought she was absolutely perfect. His parents were lovely people and Scarlett was sure that she would have no trouble getting them on her side, if they were not already. She was so content that it startled her when Rhett spoke, for she had nearly forgotten about him throughout the course of the meal.

"Miss O'Hara, I feel as though it is my duty to offer you a ride home as you have no mode of transportation yourself." Rhett said this with an emotionless voice as if he were distracted.

Scarlett had presumed that the Wirthingtons would offer her a ride, but now she cursed herself for not bringing the carriage when Rhett offered the ride instead. Of course she could not decline, as much as she wanted to. He had been very quiet the whole evening, and Scarlett was grateful, but she didn't want to have to confront him. He was very quiet still, as they made their goodbyes, and he avoided her eyes until they were in the carriage, starting to move away from the house.

_**Please Review! It's seriously what keeps me going. When you guys don't review, I don't feel like writing.**_


	8. Insult and Injury

_**Thank you for all the beautiful reviews, they made me want to get off my laurels and write something, so here it is...**_

Scarlett sat twisting her hands about, eyes cast down in silence. She could feel Rhett's eyes on her and finally they became too much for her.

"What do you want Rhett, would you kindly tell me before you succeed in burning holes in my face?" She looked squarely at him hoping to deter his gaze, but he continued to stare right back until she once again lost her nerve and returned her attention to her hands.

"You don't have to do this Scarlett, what happened to the girl who told me that she would not be caught in another loveless marriage?" he questioned, eyes gleaming in the dark. He could not very well see her face, but he could sense it's expression, and he knew she was frustrated at this question.

"She grew up Rhett, and she realized that she has to make sacrifices in order to keep the things she really cares about." It pained Rhett to hear the sadness that crept into her voice as she said this and in one swift movement he crossed to where she was sitting and took her hand. Startled, she tried to draw her hand away, and Rhett, realizing what he had done, quickly dropped it.

His face softened as he saw her bewilderment, and he tried again.

"You don't have to make sacrifices it you don't want to..." he was interrupted by a flustered Scarlett, "Oh and what would you have me do, throw my family out of Tara and live on the streets like a desperate woman?"

"Become my mistress." he said, timorously.

"What?" She was sure she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Become my mistress and I'll give you the money for Tara." he said, a little more sure of himself.

"Oh," she said, shocked, and then "Oh" as she became more offended.

"You cad. How could you ask me something like that, I know I'm not in society's best graces, but I thought that I was at least better than that to you." She started to shake, indignant, but disheartened by his offer.

He saw a tear escape her eye and he tried to take her in his arms and apologize, but she turned to face him, angry, and said "I would not stoop so low unless I had no choice left on God's green earth. I'm going to get Tom to marry me. I'd rather be stuck in a loveless marriage than be obligated to the likes of you."

She knew she had hurt him when she said that, for he cringed at her words, but she was too incensed to care. As soon as the carriage stopped she jumped out and ran into the house, holding her tears until she got to her room, where she collapsed on her bed and cried her self to sleep. She would think about Rhett tomorrow.

_**Do you see how quickly I updated because of your reviews? Review some more and see what happens. Please!**_


	9. Resolution

_**Finally, here it is. Sorry about the delay.**_

_Occurring about 3 weeks after the incident in the carriage._

"Are you sure you'll be all right here by yourself Scarlett?" said Aunt Pitty, nostrils quivering. "God help me I would never have the courage to stay here without Peter. You know you're always welcome to visit Melly at Tara with me. I would feel better about it if you came."

Scarlett looked up from the eggs she was playing with on her plate. "Oh no Auntie, I would love to, but I have a lot of things going on and I need time to think."

"Well okay dear, and I do hope that it's a certain Mr. Wirthington that's occupying your thoughts, you do make such a lovely pair."

We do make a lovely pair, Scarlett thought to herself as the carriage drove away, but for some reason that doesn't completely satisfy me. Unknown to anyone but Tom and herself, he had proposed to her just last night, and although she accepted, she knew that she was only doing it to save Tara. Tom was a great man, but unfortunately, he was not one whom she could ever love.

Tom's was not the only proposal that haunted her however, for many times when she had time to think, or just before she fell asleep, Rhett's face came to her mind before she would push to the back of her thoughts, resolving to deal with it later.

She decided that she could not put it off any longer and today would hold the determining decision. She knew that Rhett was unlike any other man she knew, and that he was the only one who accepted her, but he just wanted her body. He had proved that by asking her to be his mistress, simultaneously proving what a cad he was. Scarlett, angered at that thought, made the decision right then that she would go through with the marriage and try to make Tom as happy as she could.

Just as she had resolved herself, she heard a knock at the front door and got up to answer it, wondering who it could be.

On the other side of town Rhett was thinking of Scarlett also. His thoughts were, however, much less detached and less rational. He had been staying at Belle's for over a week now, his thoughts becoming too much for him to handle.

He knew he loved her, but he also knew that she didn't love him, or if she did, she didn't recognize it yet. He was running out of time, and he was desperate to keep her from marrying Tom. He hadn't seen Scarlett since the incident in the carriage, but Tom had sent him a message that morning saying that she had engaged herself to him. After reading the not, Rhett had reached for the decanter, but then he remembered what the doctor said. He couldn't drink anymore because he had already done himself extensive liver damage and he needed to give it time to heal.

Now he had to take action or he would lose her forever. He decided to throw all caution to the wind and tell Scarlett everything. He hoped she would take it how he wanted her too, for if she didn't, he knew that it would break him.

Grabbing his jacket he said goodbye to Belle and strode down the road to the house on Peachtree street, hoping that Scarlett was alone, looking everything like a man on a mission.

_**You guys know what's coming! It won't be over by next chapter, but review and it will come faster.**_


	10. Standing by Said Resolution

_**I really tried to make this one longer, I just always write all at one time, so please be satisfied!**_

Before answering the door, Scarlett stopped in front of the hall mirror to straighten herself up. She wanted to be presentable just incase the person at the door was Tom. She wasn't stunning, but she was tidy and pretty enough. She pasted on a smile of adoration for Tom and walked to the door, as all the house's servants had gone with Pitty to Tara.

Rhett was surprised to see Scarlett answer her own door and just stared as the look of adoration on her face turned to one of shock, and then became pleasantly flustered all at once. He was so nervous that he was at a loss for words, though he would never admit it to anyone.

Scarlett mumbled something similar to an invitation inside but Rhett didn't hear it and stepped in of his own accord, still trying to regain his speech. By the time she closed the door behind them, he simply forsook words and grabbed her in a violent embrace.

His mouth found hers and he kissed her so desperately that the shock she felt at the attack was almost overcome with awe and humbleness. When she didn't kiss him back his kiss softened and slowed and he stood looking down at her, her head bowed.

"Scarlett, look at me." he said, his voice throbbing with emotion.

She warily rose her gaze to his eyes and looked at him, expectantly, but dubiously. She was curious as the reason behind his actions, but she knew that the situation was becoming increasingly complex for her, and she wasn't sure that she was quite ready to give up simplicity yet.

He saw that she was scared and softened his face a bit, still holding her close. He wanted nothing more than to reassure her and to make her happy, but he needed to get what he came for.

"Scarlett do you care for me at all?" He put so much stress on this question that she was almost afraid to answer.

"Why Rhett, you are one of my closest friends even though you're a rascal. Sure I care for you." She said blandly.

Rhett was trying to be patient with her. "No Scarlett you know what I mean. You know me better than almost anyone else, so tell me. Do you care for me?" he took her hand in both of his as he said this, "For I love you more than you could possibly know. I love you about as much as a man can love a woman and my entire happiness depends on you answer." Rhett paused for her words, not tearing his eyes from her face. Every second that she took to think was tearing a hole in his heart. He could see the wheels in her mind turning at a mile a minute, and he wanted to know what they were deciding.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore so he swiftly wrapped his arms around her frame once again and fastened his mouth over hers.

For her the kiss was a revelation, and all at once she knew that she loved this man. Her pride had kept her from recognizing it, for she could not love some one who didn't simply adore her. Now she knew that he did, and she knew that she loved him. The whole experience, though lasting a millisecond, humbled her, rather than empowering her like she expected.

She broke the kiss and took Rhett's face in her hands, looking at him in a whole new light. Before she could stop herself, she whispered "Yes" and watched his disbelieving expression before bringing his face down to hers once more and kissing him back.

He lifted her up off the floor and kissed her with such happiness that she though she was dreaming it. He set her back down and looked at her passionately, reaching down to brush stray hair from her face, too ecstatic to notice the sadness that had set in.

"Marry me Scarlett." he requested breathlessly.

Scarlett looked down and took a step away from him. Looking back up forlornly she said quietly, "Rhett I can't"

He felt his whole world crashing down around his ears as she said this, and he reached for her in denial, although he knew it was to be in vain. "What do you mean you can't? I love you" he said, as though it would solve everything. She stepped back further with tears in her eyes.

"I promised that I would marry Tom. He already lost one wife and I don't know if he could stand to lose another. Rhett, as much as I want to I can't marry you."

The irony of the situation was killing him. Just when Scarlett finally realized that she loved him, she became unavailable. He mentally chided himself for thinking that anything could work out that well, and resorted to the sarcastic barrier he had built his whole life.

His face hardened as he said "What is this, you've grown a heart my dear? Since when did you start to care about the feelings of another?" Subconsciously he knew that she didn't deserve this, but he couldn't stop himself. Even the stricken look on her face didn't stop him from harping on her to relieve his own pain. "Scarlett, do yourself a favor and stop trying to be your mother. It tires me."

As hard as he tried to keep his face unreadable, pain showed clearly through his narrowed eyes. Scarlett was speechless, it was like he could not stop himself, and even though she saw his pain, the words tore at her heart.

She raised her hand to cup his face, but he started to shake at her closeness and stepped away, needing to distance himself from her. He headed to the door, and with a mixture of sadness and rage turned towards her in the doorway and said,

"Go raise yourself a respectable family Scarlett, and see if it makes you happy."

Not being able to take her look of remorse and self-condemnation any more, he turned and headed down the porch steps trying to hold his composure until he turned the corner of the street, leaving the front door wide open. Scarlett ran to the door and watched him stride off, tears running down her face, until he disappeared.

She slowly closed the door and slumped down on the other side of it, sadness and fatigue taking over her body, recognizing defeat.

Life had a cruel sense of humor.

_**Review Review Review! Please?**_


	11. Finally

_**Here it is, the breaking point!**_

Morning had come to meet a sleepless Scarlett. The weather outside seemed to read her mind and it reflected her mood. Mother Nature couldn't decide between rain and snow, both dark and cold, and the sky had taken on an opaque grey that made everything look like an old silent film. She was about to ring for a servant, and then remembered that she was completely alone. At first it had seemed like a vacation, but now she just wanted Mammy to pamper her and fix everything like she used to do.

She had a date with Tom for tea, mostly just to finalize all of the wedding plans, but it shocked her how capricious luck could be; At first everything had gone perfectly, but now she felt like she had done God some personal injustice and that she was paying for it.

She got up and struggled to get herself dressed and to do her toilette, before going into the kitchen and scarfing the last of the cold corn bread. After she had downed a glass of milk, she wrapped herself in a long jacket, scarf, and gloves and started to make the walk to Tom's house.

Tom welcomed her inside with a smile, making her insides squirm with guilt. She wanted desperately to make this wonderful man happy, but it was ripping up her insides to do so. Tom sensed her reluctance and decided to help her out. He led her to the sofa to sit and then said, "Scarlett, is there something you want to tell me?"

She looked at him, seeming confused, and shook her head no with a grimace.

"Scarlett, I know you better than you think I do," he said with a smile.

"What do you mean, Tom?" she asked innocently.

He let out a sigh and started to talk. "Dear Scarlett, I know, for instance, that you're not in love with me, and that you have an ulterior motive for this marriage. I also know that I do not indeed hate you for your lie. I respect you and admire you, but I do not, however, love you either. I like you greatly and I was willing to marry you to help you out of whichever situation you've found yourself in. Alas it seems that you do not want to marry me after all, and I gladly relinquish you to whomever it is that you do love, but I do hope that it is Captain Butler, for he loves you so."

Scarlett's heart twisted with his first words and leaped at his last. She did wish that she could love this man and make him happy. There was something so calm and sad about him, almost poignant so that it wrung ones heart.

"Oh Tom, I'm so sorry, but thank you so much. You'll never know how much easier you've made my life." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't fret my dear, I hope we will remain friends, but you see, I still love my wife, God help me. You're most welcome Scarlett, don't ever refrain from asking for my help."

When Scarlett got outside, she knew exactly what she had to do. She almost ran to Belle's and burst through the door, scanning the bar for Rhett. The people inside looked shocked to see a lady there, including Belle herself, who came over immediately to find out why.

"Well if it isn't Miss Scarlett herself, what could such a fine lady be doing in a place like this?" She asked snottily.

Scarlett swallowed her pride and asked what she came to, "I wanted to know if you were harboring Rhett here."

Belle's insides turned to stone. She knew that was why Scarlett came, but it still hurt. What's more, Belle saw the twinkle in her eye when she said it and she knew that after today she was likely not to see Rhett quite as often.

Allowing fate to continue, Belle led Scarlett to a door and pointed before walking away with a frown. Scarlett did her best to compose herself and the knocked on the door quietly. She hoped that he wasn't drunk or ornery, but she prepared herself for the worst.

"Belle get the hell away, I don't want to see anyone." he said gruffly through the door.

She said softly, "Rhett, It's me, Scarlett."

There was a thump and then a long pause.

Scarlett was sure that she could hear his heart beat from behind the door, the tension almost making her burst. The door slowly opened to reveal Rhett, with so much hope and wariness in his face that it was causing her physical pain. He was a mess, and sad, but fortunately not drunk.

She roughly threw herself into his arms, feeling them squeeze her too hard for comfort, bu she didn't care. She buried her face in his neck and whispered, "Rhett, I love you too."

Rhett deeply inhaled the scent of her hair and took her face in his hands. Lifting it slowly he looked into her eyes and smiled. Scarlett didn't think she had ever seen him smile this way, with true happiness, and it took her breath away. He leaned down and kissed her so tenderly that she could feel her lips trembling. As if teasing her, he drew away so that his lips were mere inches from hers.

"Marry me." he requested softly.

Scarlett opened her eyes at looked at him squarely. "Of course."

This time he grabbed her close and kissed her deeply, and passionately. She responded more than she had ever responded to anything, and she suddenly felt alive. Electricity surged through her and Rhett felt it. It was all he could do not to take her right there in a dirty whorehouse bedroom.

In that moment, they demonstrated the immense depth at which a person can change, for both of their lives changed, only for having loved each other and only that, the phenomenon of the human mind.

_**You like? There is only one more chapter left, I think, so review and I'll make it a good one!**_


	12. The End

_**Last Chapter, so enjoy it!**_

Scarlett awoke smiling with anticipation. Today she would become Mrs. Rhett Butler, after two weeks of waiting. She had invited the entire company at Tara up to Atlanta for the wedding. Everything was perfect for once in her life. The taxes were already payed and she was to marry a man that she was deeply in love with.

So much of the tension in their relationship had left in the time that they had spent together everyday for two weeks. Rhett was less cruel in his choice of words, and she saw a whole new side of him. A happy, joking, unsarcastic side, and it made her feel so stable and loved, unlike anything she'd ever felt before. He had bought her a gorgeous new wedding gown, made of cream colored satin. It was simple and classic, but Scarlett was okay with that because it was also extremely becoming and the feel of the fabric on her skin made her shiver with pleasure.

She spent the entire morning being bathed and groomed by a whole team of maids, with Mammy in charge, until she was sure that she was the cleanest woman in all of Georgia. They even groomed her nails and feet for her. By the time she was ready, it was time to get to the church.

She was practically shaking by the time she stepped out of the carriage and onto the church steps. It was a relatively small wedding, but to Scarlett, there could have been a thousand people there, for all her focus was on Rhett. He was standing next to the priest, looking handsome and immaculate in a black suit with a waistcoat made of the same satin as her dress. He had a smirk on his face, as if to say 'I never thought I'd see this day', but there was happiness and something appreciative of her beauty in his gaze.

Scarlett didn't even hear half of what the priest said throughout the vows, and she had a hunch that Rhett didn't either. She vaguely wondered if anyone else in the world was this much in love, and quickly dashed that thought when it came time for Rhett to kiss the bride. She blushed lightly as he leaned towards her, but when his lips came into contact with her own, she lost all sense of propriety and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

When she released him he was laughing and almost everyone in the pews was looking at their hands in embarrassment at having witnessed such a scene. At first she felt awkward, but then looking at Rhett, she joined in with his laughter.

The reception for the wedding was huge, practically everyone in Atlanta had been invited, as well as Rhett's family from Charleston. Eleanor Butler watched the couple out on the dance floor with fondness. She knew that this woman would make Rhett happy for the rest of his life, but also keep him on his toes. She was absolutely vibrant with life and vitality, as well as being stunningly beautiful. What made her happiest were the identical looks of adoration on each other's faces.

Scarlett and Rhett were dancing slowly in the middle of the floor, Rhett clutching her more closely than society would allow, but she was making no complaints, instead gazing up into his eyes and laughing at the small comments he was whispering in her ear. In almost no time at all, the party was over, and the happy couple were bidding adieu to all of their guests. Both were counting down the time until they would be alone in their hotel room. Scarlett had only really slept with Charles twice, and hated it, but she knew that Rhett would be different. He was experienced and handsome. Somehow, the fact that he had had so many women attracted her to him more, instead of disgusting her.

Rhett, on the other hand, was even more anxious. He had wanted her for so long, and now he had her, but this was the first time he had been in love, and he felt like a novice at his own game. Even so, he wanted her so much that he was growing increasingly impatient at the slower guests.

Finally, the hall had completely emptied, and only he and Scarlett were left, as they made there way to their room. When they got to the door, She was visibly nervous, so Rhett swept her up into his arms and carried her into the room. Closing the door, he made his way to the sofa and sat on it, with her nestled in his lap.

After several minutes of silence, she relaxed and got up her nerve. Sitting up in his lap, she shifted so that she was straddling his legs and then sat back down, facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still looking at him, and then brushed a light kiss over his lips. This motion made him tremble and he reached up and grabbed her head, deepening the kiss. Knowing that they were now married, he didn't have to hold anything back for propriety's sake. He slowly undid the buttons on the back of Scarlett's dress, as she did the same to his waistcoat. When she was done, she got up off his lap and pulled him up with her. He shrugged the jacket and waistcoat off his shoulders before turning her around to finish his work.

Once her dress was and petticoats were removed, Rhett grabbed her from behind, wrapping one arm around her waist, and using the other to lift the hair from the back of her neck He proceeded to caress her neck and shoulder with his lips and hot breath, causing her to shiver with pleasure. After removing her corset, he turned her around to kiss her on the mouth, exploring it with his tongue, making her moan as she quickly undid the buttons on his shirt. She nibbled on his bottom lip and pushed to shirt off his shoulders before he lifted her up and cradled her to him, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to the bed.

He placed her down and kneeled in between her legs. Lifting one he slowly removed it's stocking, kissing the revealed area as he went. He did the same for the other leg and then lowered himself on top of her, kissing her deeply as his hand traveled up her thigh and then past her hip and stomach. He broke the kiss as he removed the chemise completely, leaving her without a stitch of clothing. He stopped his ministration, instead gazing down at her body in awe. He was looking at perfection.

She snapped him out of it by sitting up in front of him and starting to undo his belt. Her eagerness thrilled him, and he helped her by removing his pants and then lowering her down again and kissing her. Just before entering her, she looked up at him and whispered "I love you Rhett." And he knew he was lost.

Later that night, as Scarlett lay entwined in his arms, she started thinking about the rest of their lives. She knew that she could not have been happier than the was with Rhett, for he had changed her life. Now she lived in a world where the colors were brighter, the troubles were lesser, and the grass was much greener.

_**Duh dadada duh duh duh daaaaaa. (Theme Music lol.) The End. Tell me what you thought of the story and if you want me to write another one. Please?**_


End file.
